gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
This Is The New Year
This Is The New Year ist ein Song aus der zwölften Episode der vierten Staffel, Kalender Boys, und wird von Artie, Blaine, Brittany, Jake, Marley, Ryder, Sam und Unique mit den New Directions gesungen. Sie singen ihn nach ihrem Kalenderverkauf und bringen damit ihre Freude auf das nächste Jahr zum Ausdruck. Das Original stammt von A Great Big World aus ihrem Debütalbum "Is There Anybody Out There?" aus dem Jahr 2013. Lyrics Blaine (mit New Directions): Another year you made a promise Another chance to turn it all around And do not save this for tomorrow Embrace the past and you can live for now (And I will give the world to you) Marley (mit Jake): Speak louder (than the words before you) And give (them meaning no one else has found) Artie (mit Sam): The role we (play is so important) Ryder und Unique: We are the voices of the underground Marley: And I (Brittany: I) Would give the world to you Brittany: Say everything you've always wanted Sam: Be not afraid of who you really are Jake und Marley: 'Cause in the end we have each other And that's at least one thing worth living for Jake mit New Directions: And I (Brittany: I) Would give the world to you Artie mit Brittany und New Directions: A million suns that shine upon me A million eyes you are the brightest blue Let's tear the walls down that divide us And build a statue strong enough for two Jake (und Ryder): I pass it back to you (And I will wait for you) Blaine und Sam: 'Cause I would give the world (New Directions: I would give the world) Blaine, Marley und Sam: And I would give the world (New Directions: I would give the world) Blaine, Marley, Sam und Tina mit New Directions: And I would give the world to you! Marley (Unique): Yeah, yeah, (Yeah!) yeah! New Directions: I would give the world to you! (Unique: Oh!) Unique: Oh, oh Artie: Hoooo! Unique mit New Directions: This is the new year! (New Directions: Yeah!) Blaine mit Marley und New Directions (Unique): This is the new year A new beginning You made a promise (You made a promise!) You are the brightest We are the voices (We are!) (Artie: Oh!) Blaine und Unique mit Marley und New Directions: This is the new year We are the voices This is the new year (Artie: Oooo) A new beginning You made a promise We are the voices This is the new year! Trivia *Die Originalversion wurde im Opening des Films "Happy New Year" verwendet, in welchem Lea Michele mitspielt. *Sugar ist das einzige Mitglied, das nicht bei dem Song dabei ist. *'A Great Big World' twitterte Ryan, dass sie die Version der Serie liebten und ergänzten, dass sie "den Geist des Songs" einfing. Sie posteten außerdem ein Video mit ihren Reaktionen darauf auf YouTube. *Das ist die sechste Nummer mit schwarzer und weißer Kleidung. Die anderen fünf sind: Keep Holding On, Hello Goodbye, Toxic, One of Us und Fix You. *Es gibt zwei Versionen der Performance, eine gepostet von Ryan Murphy auf seinem YouTube-Kanal und die andere, die in der Episode zu sehen ist. Während die erste voll coloriert ist, hat die zweite einen Grauton. *Das ist einer der Songs, wo die Performance dem Originalvideo nachempfunden ist. Einige andere sind Vogue, Scream, Black or White, It's Not Right But It's Okay, Nasty/Rhythm Nation, Take On Me und A Thousand Miles. Videos thumb|center|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams Kategorie:Solos von Wade Adams Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson Kategorie:Solos von Sam Evans Kategorie:Solos von Ryder Lynn Kategorie:Solos von Brittany Pierce Kategorie:Solos von Jake Puckerman Kategorie:Solos von Marley Rose